Power of Four 2:GoodVsEvil
by tigergirl123
Summary: As tigress's sister escapes from prison plotting her revenge on tigress and everyone,tigress,po,luna and tio must now save the world again,while tigress holds a power that she don't even know(A Power Of Four Sequel Installment)POxTIGRESS OCxOC
1. Chapter 1:My Sister

**I WOULD WAIT THAT LONG TO MAKE THIS SO IM DOING THE MOVIE/STORY RIGHT NOW :D HAVE FUN READING ^_^**

***A LIGHTING FLASHES SHOWING A TIGER ROARING***

**A TIGERGIRL123 PRODUCTION**

***A DRAGON TAKES ONE STEP ON THE GROUND AND THE ENTIRE PLACE TURNS INTO A FOREST,AS TRESS SUDDENLY GROW,AND THE GRASS WAS GREENER,THE DRAGON FLIES AND LANDS ON A TREE BRANCH LOOKING AT THE SUNSET***

**A DRAGON NATURE PRODUCTION**

The scene shows up as a star was twinkling in the night sky,now the scene slowly comes down from the dark clouds,as it shows tigress who was laying on the ground in a pool of blood,as her arm was twisted and she was in deep pain

*HER EYE VIEW*

her vision was blurry,as she couldn't move her head so she did the best she can to look at the star in the sky

"i've been thinking to my self,all my years i knew she would escape"she said in her mind,as she looks back at her teammates

they was fighting a grey tigress,first the grey tigress used her mind and bends tio's back and he went flying to a tree and passed out,then luna keeps shooting the grey tigress with her dual gun paws while backing away but the grey tigress used her mind and luna's paws was bending up all the way up as it points at her face,and with no choice,as the grey tigress forced luna to shoot her self,and she fell on the ground,then po who was in power form trys to fight the grey tigress

"i try to help him"as tigress was trying to get up but couldn't

po's leg gets twisted and his head slams hard into a rock and passes out as the grey tigress laughs

"i wished it never happened..,the day she escaped"tigress closed her eyes and the screen turns black

* * *

10 days ago

as it was nightfall,and the HQ was now newly built,underneath the HQ is a prison that holds the HQ's most powerful prisoner,as 100 bulldog guards was guarding,and inside the cell was a figure as it was chain to the wall,then it opened its eyes they was amber eyes as it sees a guard sleeping as it had the keys in his pockets,the prisoner looks straight at the keys and they start floating in the air and went slowly to the figure,now free,the figure walks up to the cell

"HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF YOUR CHAINS!"said the bulldog guard as he points his pistol at the figure

the figure didn't speak then looks strait at the guard and he went flying to a wall then went up to the prison top,the cell was open and the figure was out as it ran on all fours,getting out of here

"I DON'T THINK YOU WILL BE GETTING OUT NOW, SIRA"said the bulldog commander as 100 bulldogs was behind him with their guns pointing at the figure

"i think i will.."as she holds her paws up forward as the guns in the bulldogs paws was now floating and was going to her

"everyone duck!"said the bulldog commander

but it was too late as sira closed her eyes and the guns fired at all the bulldogs as they died,and the bulldog commander was shot in the leg as he fell,as the guns stopped and dropped to the ground,sira opened her eyes and start walking to the bulldog commander

"p-please spare me,have mercy!"as the bulldog was on his knees bowing to her

"where is my army?"she said with a cold voice,but the bulldog didn't say anything

"WHERE ARE THEY!"she yelled

"t-they are sealed away in a volcano only a powerful object can get them out,oh plz have mercy"as he holds his head down

she then walked away as the bulldog was hoping on one leg as it was shot and turns around

"thank you..thank you so much"but the bulldog didn't know it as one gun behind him was floating

"thank you...thank-"then he was shot

"i don't accept mercy"she said as she walked out of the prison,as she stepped out of the shadows, she was a grey sliver-like tigress looked older than tigress

she was now calling someone on her cellphone

* * *

as a gorilla woke up he picks up the phone

"hello?"

"Ron,i need you to do me a favor.."as sira tells him,he start grinning

**THE POWER OF FOUR 2:GOOD VS EVIL**

* * *

as it was a storm,the scene now shows into the stormy clouds as luna was flying with her jet pack while tio was on his hoverboard

"the storm seems too much for you huh luna?"as tio looked at her

"no im good"then her watch start beeping as shifu was calling them

"shifu,sir"

"luna,tio I need you to check out the village near by, sites are telling me that someone is in danger"said shifu

"okay"

"there's lots of warnings there,are you sure you don't want me to call tigress and po?"said shifu

"nah we got this"as lung turns off her watch as they went down to the village

"wow,this place seems abandon"said tio as they walked around

"that's because it is"as a gorilla and 6 wolves came out of the shadows

"are you luna?,the one with a rare orb?"said the gorilla

"yah?,why you ask?"as luna was confused

"oh cause we want it,get'em boys!"he tells them,then everything went black

* * *

"ugh,huh?!"as luna was on a silver table,and her paws was chained to the end of the table so was her feet

"hay,whats going on?!"as she trys to break free

then the gorilla came,grinning

"hay,what do you want with me?!"as she growled

then he slowly puts his hand under her shirt

"HAY!,you have no right to be there!"as luna was getting ticked off

then the gorilla pulls out the orb,as luna was shocked

"hay...i...need...that"as she was gonna pass out,then her eyes was closed and she didn't move

"take her to the robot graveyard,and take that white tiger there too"while the gorilla put the orb on a staff

* * *

at an apartment(**yes,for 1 year cities been built and other stuff**)tigress and po was sleeping,then the phone rang

"mmm tigress can you get that?"as po was mumbling in his sleep

"mmmm!"as tigress growls in her sleep as she turns around

she kept hitting the phone trying to grab it then the phone started to flip then she quickly grabbed it while still in bed

"hello..."

"tigress it's me,shifu"then tigress quickly sit up gasping

"shifu,what happened?"as her eyebrows narrowed

"something happened to luna and tio,and it's sira again"said shifu then tigress gasp

"we on our way"as tigress slams the phone

"po get up"as tigress quickly got up

"mmmm,but i don't want too"as he still mumbles

"if you don't get up"as she takes out her nun-chucks and start swinging

"I'll make you then.."

"hay what are we waiting for let's get going"as po quickly got out of bed

(spy background music)

tigress opened her wardrobe as all her weapons and clothes are in there,she put on her black vest,put on her pants and her tail went though the hole in her pants,po put on his black pants and his little tail popped right out in the back of his pants

"by the way,who is sira?"said po as they was walking out the door

"...my sister"as tigress looked at po then the door

"woah you had a sister!,how come you never told us?"po took one more step to tigress

"because..."tigress couldn't find the words as she took a deep breath

"what it's not like shes-"

"evil?"as tigress then looks at po again with a mad glare

"wait what?,so she's evil?what did she do?"said po while they was walking out the door

"i don't wanna talk about it..."she got in the car and so did po

"okay.."po closed his door and so did tigress and they went driving back to the HQ

**YES I WOULD HAVE TO SAY,SOMETHING TIGRESS'SISTER DID IS VERY SAD BUT YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO FIGURE IT OUT ^_^,AND I SAY SIRA IS MY #1 FAVORITE VILLAIN :D,GOTTA RESPECT THE VILLAINS SOMETIMES **


	2. Chapter 2:Every Journey has a beginning

**HMM EVERY JOURNEY HAS A BEGINNING,WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!,AND SIRA YOUR STILL MY #1 VILLAIN :D**

While they was still driving,tigress sighed as she looked a po who was so curious he wanted to know who was tigress's sister,was she really evil? if so..what made her become evil?

"Tigress come on i really wanna know,what was your sister like?"

"po.."as tigress wines she didn't feel like telling

"please!"as po begs

"Okay you wanna know so much about my sister?"while she was driving she looked at po then back at the road

Po keeps nodding

"well,she was the most sweetest,kindest sister i could ever wanted..."as tigress looked up picturing the times she and her sister had when they was little,then she stopped smiling and looked back down

"until...after our mom died she cried for a day,and her mind started to change"as she kept talking,while po felt sad that tigress lost her parents,he never knew his parents

"what happened to her?"as po wanted to hear more

"she gone insane,she killed 5 innocent lives and she had to live in a asylum for 2 years and she was only 6 at the time"as tigress trys not to cry

"when she came back,our father died from doing suicide.."as one tear comes rolling down her cheek

"my sister started to get mad,and thought it was me..the reason why our father killed himself"as she started to have a flashback

_8 year old sira and 6 year old tigress looked at eachother as sira growls at her_

_"LOOK WHAT YOU MADE FATHER DO!"as young sira long claws extend planing on killing her little sister_

_"sister,please i swear i did nothing,he couldn't take no more,losing everything he loved"as young tigress backed away to the window as it was raining and storming outside_

_"they always said you was the good one...,but it looks like they was wrong,I SHOULD BE THE GOOD ONE!, ME ALL ME!"as she yells_

_then a dark purple flaming meteor fell from the sky as sira looked up and gasp and everything went white for her_

_"SIRA!"as young tigress was running to her,but the house started to catch into flames,so young tigress only had chance of escape so she jumped out the window_

_then as young tigress looked up she didn't see her sister jumping out the window too,knowing she must be gone as she looks down then there was a glow as a yellow flaming meteor was coming at her,so she went on all fours and ran fast as she could but the meteor was coming to close_

_"AHHHHHHHH!"as it crashed into her and everything went white_

_a figure comes walking along then he sees tigress, while the meteor was gone a yellow aura was glowing around her body then it went away,while young tigress was on the ground unconscious and badly injured,then she slowly opened her eyes looking at the figure_

_"p-please don't hurt me"as she couldn't move_

_"it's okay dear one i wont hurt you,let me help you"he was a Giant Turtle as he slowly picks up the wounded tigress and slowly walks away with her back to the HQ_

_while back at the flaming house was a shadow figure standing there in the fire as it clenched it's fist_

"after General Oogway took me in,12 years later my sister came back for revenge and she had a army.."as tigress stop having the flash back

"a army of what?"said po

"a army of powerful warriors she made by harvesting this power she had"as tigress was still driving,they was almost at the HQ

"but my old team,the furious five..we used a powerful weapon that sealed up her army and defeated her"tigress then steer the car to the right as they went up to a gate

"she was then locked up for 30 years,now shes back and i don't think she will end this war until me or her is dead"as tigress stops the car and sighed getting out,and po got out too

"tigress you wont die i will make sure of that"as he smiled at her and went to give her a bear hug

"thank you po,but it's me.. my sister wants even if it means to the death for us"as they walked in

"tigress that will never happen,you will live a long life"as po didn't want tigress think she was gonna die

"PO IF IT MEANS TO SACRIFICE MY LIFE TO SAVE INNOCENT LIVES THEN I WILL DO THAT"as tigress growls

"okay tigress,i-i just don't want you to die"as po started to have a worried face,he really didn't want her to die,he loved her and he wanted to be with her forever

"im sorry po,im sorry i made you think this..i promise i wont die"as she ask for a hand shake

"deal?"as po eyes narrowed

tigress rolled her eyes"deal"then they both shake paws

as they was in the HQ everyone bow respectively at tigress and po,then po and tigress reached to the room where General Shifu waited

"Commander you called us?!"as tigress solutes

"yes,last night i sent luna and tio on a mission to help a near by village..but they never came back..this is the last thing i herd on luna's recorder"as he presses the button

_"take her to the robot graveyard,and take that white tiger there too"as the recording shows on the computer,then it shuts off saying'no signal'_

"i need you two to go to the robot graveyard get luna and tio"said shifu giving them a command

"yes sir"they both solute

"and...tigress"said shifu as tigress turns around

"yes sir?"

"..kill your sister,we can't have anymore problems with her she must be stopped for good"as shifu gives her a mean glare,while tigress's eyes widen when he said that

"but sir i can't kill my sister,shes all i have,i don't care if shes evil..shes my sister!"tigress couldn't believe her general said that,kill her sister?but she needed to protect innocent lives

"tigress...i know shes your sister,but she is far too powerful she must be stopped at any cost!"as shifu yells at tigress,so tigress didn't have a choice so she walked out the door

"May your journey Begin.."said shifu,giving the best of luck,but tigress only growled at him

"i guess this is where it will end sister.."she said in her thoughts while thinking about her sister

* * *

way out was a volcano as sira stood at the top as her eyes closed then snickers as she slowly opens them

"oh this will be the end sister...for you"as she laughs evilly,she could hear her sisters thoughts

she kept laughing as lava started to rise up

**AHHHHH SIRA IM YOUR BIGGEST VILLAIN FAN :D**


	3. Chapter 3:Hail Storm

**WHOS READY FOR EASTER :D,I AM I AM :D!**

Po and Tigress,couldn't drive. So they walked the rest of the way,soon they was out of the town

"So where did you guys sealed Sira's army?"Po really wanted to know,maybe in a dangerous but easy he was okay with that

"In A Volcano's lava..."Tigress was too busy looking at the map,then po stops and his eyes widen..

"so we have to go up to the top of a mountain to kill your sister?"He caught up to her

"that's the plan.."She sighed,her sister was all she had left from her family..and she had to kill her

"Okay so how are we gonna find this robot graveyard?"Po said

"we need to find directions.."Tigress said,looking around

they see a old kangaroo leaning by a sign

"hay!"as tigress said as po and her was walking to him

"me?"as the kangaroo points at himself

"yes you,do you know where a gorilla and his wolves went?"said tigress

"as of matter a fact i do,they went to the robot graveyard"as he makes a smile

"how do we get their and to the volcano they are heading"said po

"well first you go to the hail storm"the kangaroo said while a image of the hail storm

"Go To the jungle of death.."shows The jungle as living plants was eating eachother and lots of traps was there too

"then you will reach the robot graveyard"as a image shows a bunch of machines that died,or is now just scraps

"then you go to the flower field of love"as a image shows a bunch of beautiful flowers

"but what ever you do,don't breathe while in the fields"as his eyes narrowed

"why?said po

"just don't"said the kangaroo

"then go to the cave of weirdness"as the cave was a long way inside as it was first dark then light as it kept flashing

"go down under the ground into the Gate Of Hell,and try to get back up to the surface"Shows the Gate to Hell,where dying souls and zombies walked around

"Next, To The Guidance of the star world"Shows a Island as a giant rock was shaped of a star

"Then The Dark Island forest, that's where the volcano is.."The island was a Shadowy Land,filled with creatures

"then go to the lava river"as it was hot boiling lava in the island

"then you will reach the volcano"shows the volcano that looks like it was gonna erupt

po's mouth was hanging down

"that sounds like a long trip"as po got sad

"Don't Be a Baby Po.."Tigress said,taking down notes to where to go

"im not a baby,i just don't like taking long trips"

"Oh Did I mention,at the Guidance Of the star world,there's a feast for visitors"The Kangaroo smirks,knowing that pandas would do anything for food

"WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR"po stood up strong and start walking

"thank you.."Tigress looks at the kangaroo then walks with po

"KNOW THIS...YOUR JOURNEY HAS BEGUN,THINK WISELY!"the kangaroo yells at the fading figures

"WERE'RE OFF,WERE'RE OFF HAHAHA THIS GONNA BE GREAT!"po said in a song as it was gonna storm near by

"me and tigress fighting side by side,kicking evil butt all day,Do-do-do..and we save save save the world from evil like a two of a kind,two of a kind..two of a kind"Po broke down in song,as the clouds was getting dark

"LIKE TWO OF A-"Po was just about to finish the last part

"po..."Said tigress,she wanted him to stop

* * *

*Hail Storm*

It Hasn't stormed yet,And po was getting hungry

"Hey,Tigress you got anything in the backpack?"Po looks at her

She Sigh"we can eat in a near by cave not too far-OWWW!"She was looking at the notes then something hits her head

Hard Ice started falling down from the sky,like a blizzard and it was getting hard to see

"HAIL STORM!"she yells,as they couldn't hear themselves cause of the hard blowing wind

They started to run and went to the near by cave,few mins later Po was Cooking food from the firewood,and tigress was standing outside don't care about the hail hitting her head,Po felt bad for her,she just standing there in the cold while there's a hail storm

"Tigress?"Po said in a calm voice,she slowly turns her head and looks at him

"You Okay?"He said

"Yes...im fine"She then looks away,she couldn't go in..couldn't rest she need to make a Choice,Fight and kill her sister Or Abort the Mission and hide in shame as her sister kills Innocent lives

Her fur was starting to freeze,and she start wrapping her arms around her body,Po slowly went to her

"Tigress,Come in..please your cold"He put his paw on her shoulder

She was shivering,slowly looking at po she can feel his warm spirit..she slowly then smiles at him and slowly went inside with him

After eating,tigress was still cold and the fire was barely keeping her warm,Po who was lying his head on the cave wall and a blanket keeping him warm,looking at tigress again..why couldn't she just try to stop thinking about her sister and think about herself right now...shes freezing to death..why can't she think about her life right now,she could die in this weather

"Tigress,why not come over here and keep warm.."he smiles

"No Po..."as she kept looking at the fire

"Okay then i will just come to you"He grins taking the blanket with him

"Po.."She rolls her eyes

She walks away into the dark corner and lays down,she wanted to be alone

"Aww don't be hard to get Tigress,i know you wanna get warm"He still came to her

Tigress wasn't listening to him,but he laid down next to her,wrapping the blanket around them,she sighed and turns over and lays her head on his warm chest

"Tigress,stop thinking about your sister..and think about you right now"He looks down at her

"It's just,we had so much time together when she wasn't insane,she was my world..my sister"she said,and po felt like he was braking down in tears that is so sad

"Goodnight po.."she falls fast asleep

"Goodnight..Tigress"His head leans down on her head and he went fast asleep too

* * *

*The next day*

The Hail storm was away,and the sun was shining,While Po and Tigress was still sleeping,they look so cute sleeping together,then a flying figure comes flying to them

"HEHEHE,well well well what have we here"The figure said

tigress was rubbing her head on po's chest then slowly starts to wake up,seeing the flying figure

"Who are you?"she looks at it,the figure was a Mosquito

"well i am Jim,and what might you two be doing?"He points at them,grinning

"we are on a mission.."she growls,not knowing who this stranger is and where he came from

"is see..well you two love birds are done cuddling i can show you where to find food.."he flies outside

"Cuddling?"Tigress was confused then she looks at po and now she knows that he was saying,so she quickly got up

"Huh?"po slowly woke up,rubbing his eyes

"Come on po.."Tigress walks out the cave and po follows

**THAT DOES SOUNDS LIKE A LONG TRIP...I WANNA COME! :D**


End file.
